1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove sander and more particularly pertains to providing a sanding glove that is formed of flexible material and has sanding material disposed thereabout, and further providing reinforced edges of the glove for allowing the user to sand within crevices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an abrasive glove is known in the prior art. More specifically, abrasive gloves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of abrading contact with an object are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 256,183 to Kupperman et al. discloses an abrasive glove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,787 to Bianchi discloses an abrasive glove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,792 to Lamb discloses a sanding glove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,386 to Grzyll discloses an abrasive apparel. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,333 to Scholz discloses an abrasive surfaced glove.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe glove sander that allows a sanding job to be simplified and made quicker by using the present invention on the hand for sanding of any sandable material, including being able to sand in crevices with reinforced edges of the glove sander.
In this respect, the glove sander according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sanding glove that is formed of flexible material and has sanding material disposed thereabout, and further providing reinforced edges of the glove for allowing the user to sand within crevices.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glove sander which can be used for providing a sanding glove that is formed of flexible material and has sanding material disposed thereabout, and further providing reinforced edges of the glove for allowing the user to sand within crevices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.